Your Mother Is Who?
by There's Magic in the Music
Summary: New story people! What if Jude and Tommy were together but Tommy left when he found out she was pregnant. What would happen? Read and see. REVIEW PLEASE! I don't own anything.
1. PrologueChapter 1

**A/N: well this is my new story. I hope you like it!**

**Prologue/Chapter 1**

Jude and Tommy are together finally. They have been for 2 years ever since Jude turned 18.

Though they have been together for 2 years, Tommy still hasn't proposed.

Jude (still at the Harrison home) woke up and ran toward the bathroom, throwing up in the toilet. She had been doing that a lot lately. Well ever since her night with Tommy last month.

She decided she better go to a doctor.

She called and got an appointment.

Doctor's office….

"Ms. Harrison, the doctor will see you now" a nurse said, directing Jude to a room.

The doctor walked in a few minutes later.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Porter. What is the problem?" The doctor said.

"Well I've been throwing up for the past month. My stomach hurts really bad" Jude confessed.

"Hmm….Well could I give you a pregnancy test?" The doctor asked.

"Yes" Jude said.

The doctor handed her a test and left the room so she could go and take it.

The doctor returned some minutes later and asked for the test.

"Well it seems that you are a month pregnant. Congratulations. Now, go to the front desk and make an appointment for a month" with that the doctor left.

_I'm p-p-pregnant? How could this be? Oh my G-d, Tommy. What am I going to tell him? The truth would be good. _Jude thought to herself.

After her appointment, she went to G-Major to tell Tommy.

She went into the studio to find Tommy sitting in the couch waiting for her.

"Hi Tommy. I have to tell you something" Jude said a little nervous.

"Hi yourself. What is it?" Tommy greeted also a little nervous.

"Well, um…..I don't know how to say it in a way that I won't be nervous, som I'm just going to say it. I'm pregnant" Jude said that last part with actual confidence.

"You're p-p-p-pregnant?" Tommy repeated, sort of.

"I'm sorry Jude, but I can't deal with this. I have to go" with that he left, leaving Jude stunned.

**A/N: well what did you think? Do you like it, hate it? At any rate, review anyways!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"How could he do that?" Jude said to no one in particular.

Jude left the studio and went into Georgia's office.

"Georgia I'm sorry but I can't work here anymore. I can't explain right now, but I quit" Jude said, crying.

"Ok Jude"

"Oh, Tommy quit too"

With that she went to her car, and drove away, not ever to see anyone from G-Major again.

Meanwhile Tommy….

_Why did I leave her like that? How could I do that? I am a horrible person. I have to move away. I'll move to the states. I'll move to New York._

Meanwhile Jude….

_I can't live here anymore. I'll move someplace so huge, even if he goes there, he won't find me. I'll go to New York._

Jude found a wonderful house in the Upper East Side.

Tommy found a house in the Upper East Side as well.

9 months later….

Tommy found a job as a producer for a record label called D-Ultra owned and managed by his former manager, Darius Mills.

Jude had given up her baby because she didn't want someone around to remind her of Tommy. It was a girl though. She decided to name her though. She named her Cecelia Marie, for Tommy's Italian and French heritage. Jude decided to go to college at NYU. Her major has something to do with music teaching.

Tommy was doing well for himself and had a new band that was really good called, Cosmic Essence.

He had something missing though, Jude of course. He wanted her back but couldn't figure out how. He decided he would adopt a kid so he wouldn't feel alone.

He went to the hospital and went to the infant ward.

"Hello, I'm interested in adopting a baby, is that possible?" Tommy asked.

"Why yes as a matter of fact it is. We just got in a baby girl. Would you like to see her?" a nurse asked.

"Yes"

"Follow me"

The nurse led Tommy to where the baby was. When Tommy looked at her, his mouth dropped in amazement.

"She's beautiful. Does she have a name?" Tommy asked.

"Yes. Her name is Cecelia Marie" the nurse said.

"I will adopt her" Tommy said without hesitation.

"Alright then. We will have to keep her over night to make sure she is ok to leave, so come back tomorrow to sign papers and get her"

Tommy agreed and left.

Tommy decided he better go shopping for a crib, clothes, changing table, and other things.

The next day he went to get his daughter.

**A/N: well what do you think? Tell me by REVIEWING!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: this part is going to go fast because there is a point where I want to go and I have to go fast to get there.**

**Chapter 3**

10 years passed and Cecelia was being home schooled so she could do what she wanted to do in her spare time.

Jude got a job at the local music hall as a music teacher.

Tommy was still producing a D-Ultra, when Cecelia's tutor brought her to see her dad.

She knocked on the recording studio door so her dad wouldn't be surprised if she walked in.

Tommy stopped recording and told the recordee to go home so that he could talk to his daughter.

"Hi daddy" Cecelia(Cece), greeted her dad.

"Hey girl, how was your day?" Tommy greeted her.

"It was great. I was listening to my Jude Harrison cds and I realized what I want to do for fun. I want to learn how to sing. Isn't that great?" She asked her dad.

"You sure you want to sing?" Tommy asked her.

She nodded her head.

"Ok. I'll see if I can get off work right now, and we'll go to the music hall and see what they have in terms of teachers" Tommy smiled at his daughter when he said that.

She smiled back.

Tommy and Cece went to the music hall and asked about teachers.

"Well Mr. Quincy we do have a music teacher here and she has no one to teach right now. Do you want to go with your daughter to see her or just let her daughter go?"

"Just let her go. I'll wait here" Tommy said, as he saw his daughter smile.

"Ok then. Cecelia, why don't you follow me" The office person told her.

The music teacher's office….

"We have a prospective student for you Ms. Harrison"

"Come let her in"

"Why hello. I'm Ms. Harrison your music teacher. Who might you be?" Jude asked.

"I'm Cecelia Quincy. Are you THE Jude Harrison?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes I am. I have a question for you. What is your middle name?"

"It's Marie" Cece answered.

"I have another question for you. Why do you want to learn how to sing?" Jude asked.

"After listening to your cds hundreds of times, I wanted to sing" Cece confessed.

"Oh that is so sweet. Could you go bring your dad in here please, I would like to meet him?" Jude asked.

"Ok" she went and got her dad.

_Did she say her name is Cecelia Marie Quincy? That was the name I gave my child. He couldn't be._

"Daddy, daddy! My new teacher wants to meet you!" Cece said, running up to her dad.

She looked up at him with her red hair and blue eyes.

"Ok, ok I'm coming" Tommy gave in.

"You'll never guess who my teacher is"

They got to her teachers office, when Tommy looked at the teacher in utter shock.

"Well, well, well, Tom Quincy. Haven't seen you in years" Jude said not very happy anymore.

"Jude, wow this is hard to believe" Tommy said still shocked.

"Daddy, you know Jude Harrison?" Cece asked confused.

"Yeah, I used to produce her" Tommy replied.

"Hey Cecelia, could you wait out the door, I want to talk to your dad?" Jude asked her.

She left.

"How've you been Jude?" Tommy asked.

"I'm great actually. Now that I know my daughter has her father" Jude replied.

"What are you talking about?" Tommy asked confused.

"I gave our child up Tommy. I didn't want a reminder of you. But I did name her. I named her Cecelia Marie!" Jude exclaimed.

**A/N: oohh…so what do you think? Tell me by REVIEWING!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"So that means that I adopted my actual daughter?" Tommy asked somehow putting the pieces together.

"Yeah, you did" Jude said annoyed.

She was really mad at Tommy for leaving like that. But he did actually take care of their daughter._ Why did he leave?_ She thought.

"Tommy you better go it has been a while but, you need to take our daughter home" Jude ordered Tommy.

"Can we talk at some point though?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah alright, at some point. Oh by the way, you should tell her. She deserves to know the truth. Don't tell her why you left though, because I don't even know. Goodbye Tommy" Jude ended with a huff.

"Goodbye Jude"

He left her office.

"Come on Cece, let's go home" Tommy sounded disappointed.

At the Quincy household…..

"Hey Cece, I need to tell you something" Tommy was very nervous.

"Ok dad. What's up?"

"Well you know Jude right?"

"Yeah"

"Well when I was producing her, we had gotten together. Well she got pregnant and had you. So to make it simpler, Jude Harrison is your mother. Which means that I am your actual dad and not your adoptive dad" He was relieved he said it.

"Oh my G-d! THE Jude Harrison is my mom! I have to tell Amelia!"

Amelia was her friend and neighbor.

_I didn't think she would take it that well._

She ran out of the house and to next door to tell her friend.

Before she could even step out the door, Tommy told her something. "Cecelia, stay next door for a while. I have to go somewhere"

"Ok, daddy"

Tommy went over to the music hall to talk to Jude.

"Hello may I speak with Ms. Harrison please?"

"I'm sorry but Ms. Harrison is not here right now. Could I take a message for you?" The secretary asked.

"Yeah hold on" he found a piece of paper and wrote down his message.

"Here"

**A/N: I know it is short but I didn't know when to stop. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Tommy gave the secretary the message and left.

It was 1:00 in the afternoon and Jude came in for work.

She went to the front desk and asked if she had any messages.

The secretary gave her the message Tommy wrote, not saying who it was from.

Jude went to her office and read the note. She knew who wrote the note right off the bat, by the handwriting. She read it anyways.

_Jude,_

_Please meet me at the little café on the corner of 4th and Main as soon as you can, so we could talk. You don't have to considering what's happened. But please, come because I think we really need to talk. I am so sorry. Please._

_-Tommy_

Jude read the note over and over to make sure it sounded sincere.

Jude ran out of her office and over to 4th and Main to meet Tommy.

Tommy saw Jude come in the café. He really didn't think she would show up with all that he put her through.

She saw him at the other end of the café, went over and sat down.

"Hello Jude. Thank you for meeting me here" Tommy greeted her as sincere as he could make it sound.

"Well I wanted to let you have one chance to explain yourself so, I came" She said that with a half smile.

"I don't want to hear your sorry's Tommy. Just tell me why you left." She told him.

"I wasn't ready for a child Jude. I figure that you weren't ready either. I was scared Jude. I was scared that you would be angry with me for being the one who got you pregnant. I hated myself for doing what I did. I acted just like my father. He wasn't around when I was a kid and I hated him for that. I don't want to be like him but, I already am starting to be. I beat myself up everyday when I left you Jude. Now that you told me that Cecelia is our daughter, I can't believe that I didn't see that she looks so much like you. You, the one I care so much about. I don't know why I did that to you Jude"

Tommy confessed, while actually crying. (THE Tom Quincy actually crying! I know weird.)

Jude was crying as well.

"Yeah Tommy, how could you do that to me, to Cecelia?" Jude said, crying.

"I don't know, Jude, I don't know" Tommy said, tears coming down his face.

Jude could tell that he was really sorry by the tone in his voice and that he was crying. He never cried.

"Look Tommy, I'm not going to say that all is forgiven but, I am willing to give you a chance for a while to get back on my good graces. I also want to get to know my daughter. I want her to like me" Jude was smiling a little bit.

"I don't think that will be a problem" Tommy said smiling a little too.

"Why would that be?" Jude asked.

"Well when I told her that you are her mother, she got so excited she said and I quote, _'Oh my G-d! THE Jude Harrison is my mom! I have to tell Amelia'_. She was so thrilled that you are her mom, she ran out of the house so fast" Tommy was actually laughing.

"Really?" Jude was laughing as well.

Tommy stopped laughing a little. "Yeah, you're her idol Jude. She looks up to you so much. She wants to be exactly like you. She has all of your cds, possibly all of them three times"

"I really am sorry Jude"

"I know you are. Please can we go? I want to get to know my daughter better"

"Of course. I have to go to work anyway so you can get to know her while I'm at work"

With that said, they both left, on their way to see their daughter.

**A/N: well so is it good, bad, in between? Tell me please, REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Well Jude, this my house" Tommy said coming towards his house.

Jude was very interested in what street Tommy lived on because it was the same street she lived on.

"Tommy, you live on this street?" Jude asked, very curious.

"Yeah, why?" Tommy asked a little confused.

"Well I live on this street, right next door to you actually" She was very surprised that they lived so close and hadn't crossed paths in 10 years.

"Really? Wow, right next door and we hadn't seen each other for 10 years"

"I'm going to go get Cecelia and you can go inside if you want or go home if you want" Tommy said.

"Ok" Jude said while going inside Tommy's house.

After 10 minutes, Tommy came back home with his daughter following him.

"Daddy?" Cece started to say.

"Yeah?" Tommy looked down at her while entering his house.

"Can I call her 'mommy'?" She asked.

"Well I should think so, since she is your mom but, it depends on what she says. Why don't you go find her and bring her up to your room, so you two can talk, ok?"

"Ok daddy"

She left the living room to find Jude. Tommy went to his studio that he had, and started recording a song that he wrote a long time ago.

Cece found Jude and asked if she could call her 'mommy', and she said yes. She led Jude to her room to talk to her.

Jude saw posters of herself hanging in her daughter's room and her mouth gaped open.

"Cece, wow. I didn't think I could have this much effect on someone"

Jude just looked around her daughter's room in amazement. She had everything Jude Harrison in her room. Posters, cds, clothes, and a lot of other merchandise.

"Yeah, well you are my idol mommy. You inspire me. I always dreamed that I would be related to you and I am. I wish that I would have known you from the get go but now is enough"

Cece said that with a smile on her face. She was happy she had a mom especially since it is Jude Harrison.

"I'm going to tell you something and I don't want you to be mad at your dad or me. Well when I was pregnant with you, your dad left me. He was scared and he wasn't ready. So I moved to New York to get away from him and my life that reminded me of him. He hurt me you know. It turns out he moved here too. After you were born, I had to give you up because, you looked so much like your dad, and I didn't want anything around me to remind me of your dad. Then it turns out that your real dad adopted you the day after I gave you up. Here we are today. Don't think that I don't love you or your dad doesn't love you" Jude was actually crying.

"Don't cry mommy, I'm not mad" Cece said giving her mom a hug.

**A/N: again I'm sorry that this chapter is short but I'm kind of getting writer's block and I didn't want to not post something. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Thanks sweetie. I'm going to go find your dad ok?"

With that she left to find Tommy.

She was walking around the house and saw a door that was closed but, music was coming out of it so she opened the door.

In Tommy's studio….

Tommy was recording the song when Jude walked in.

He looked up and saw her standing right next to him, staring him straight in the eye.

"Hey Jude, what's up?" Tommy asked her trying not to sound so teenager like.

"Wow Tommy, I didn't know you had this here" Jude said in amazement.

"Yeah. Well I wanted to record stuff after I left so I put it here" Tommy explained.

"You recorded stuff? Can I hear something?" Jude asked with a look of hopefulness on her face.

See Tommy never wanted to relive his past so, he never recorded anything.

"Well the thing is, I never did record anything because it would all have hurt too much, since Boyz Attack. So instead of recording, I use this place to listen to myself on my old records to try to see why I quit doing it. I also use it to listen to you sing" He was getting all emotional all of a sudden.

Tommy on the verge of crying made Jude give in to him. She didn't want to see him like that. She should be the one crying, for what he did to her but she didn't want to cry anymore.

She went up to him and gave him a hug.

When they broke away Tommy asked, "what was that for? I thought you hated me?"

"Tommy I don't hate you" Jude assured him.

"I don't deserve that you don't hate me. You should hate me, especially after what I did to you" He was getting all mad at himself. Jude thought that was funny and laughed.

Tommy gave her a confused look and she stopped laughing.

"Tommy, I don't hate you. I could never hate you. I feel better now knowing that our daughter has you after so long. I care about you Tommy. Why do you think that I was with you all those years ago? I am still mad at you for leaving me, but I could never hate you" Jude smiled.

Then Tommy smiled.

"Good because, I really am sorry for leaving. I really am. I care about you too. I never stopped" He said with a smile forming on his face.

After that day both Jude and Tommy were happier than they have been for a long time.

2 months had gone by and Jude had forgiven Tommy. They were becoming very close, considering they had a daughter to be close to.

Tommy kept trying to convince Jude to go back into recording, but she turned it down again and again. She insisted that she will still be a music teacher.

Jude hadn't even stepped foot into D-Ultra, to see Darius again. She didn't want to be reminded of her days as a star.

But one day she was walking down the street, and low and behold, she was right in front of D-Ultra. She didn't have to go to work until the next day. On the other hand, Tommy did have to go to work. She decided to go in and say hello because, she didn't want to put it off any longer.

Just as she walked in, Darius walked out of his office and saw her.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Jude Harrison, coming back from being a ghost" Darius smirked.

"Hello Darius. No I haven't been a ghost. I just didn't want to step foot in here to remind myself of what happened back then. Is Tom-" Before she could ask her question, the answer came out of a studio.

"Hey, Jude. So you finally decided to step foot in here. I knew you would have, eventually" Tommy greeted her with a grin on his face.

"Hey Tommy. I didn't want to put if off any longer. But what I am going to put off is going back to Toronto" He drooped his head at the last comment.

"Tom, I thought you two weren't on speaking terms?" Darius asked.

"That has changed" Tommy answered.

"Darius, could I talk to Jude alone please?"

"Sure T, I'll just go back to my office"

"Jude, would you possibly, consider, going to dinner with me tonight?" Tommy asked, shaking.

Jude saw by the movements in his body, that Tommy was really nervous.

"Sure Tommy. Why are you so nervous?" Jude replied.

"I don't know, I guess I still fear rejection from you. Even if you have forgiven me. I still hold on to the guilt and think that you really don't forgive me. I guess it's because I still haven't forgiven myself" Tommy confessed.

"Tommy stop beating yourself up over this. You have to forgive yourself. I really do forgive you. We're friends you know so stop it ok?" Jude definitely told Tommy something he didn't realize.

"We're friends?" Tommy asked surprised.

"Yeah, I mean we can't just go around not being friends. We have to see each other everyday. We live next door to each other. We have a daughter to consider. So we have to at least be friends" She told him.

"True. Very true. So I'm just going to finish up and get my things, and I'll be right back, then we can go" with that he left, walking to his studio and getting his things.

True to his word, some minutes later, he returned.

"Let's go"

"Ok, Tommy"

"I just have to go home and tell Cece to go next door for a while"

"Alright"

When they got outside, Tommy's Viper was there.

(I know that New York has impossible parking issues, but this is my story so I can make it whatever I want)

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Tommy you, still have your Viper?" Jude asked amazed.

"Yeah, I can't live without it. I drove it over here for starters. I didn't want to wait for a plane, so I drove it here" Tommy confessed.

"Ok"

They drove off to Tommy's House, told Cece to go next door, then they went to a restaurant.

"Tommy this place is beautiful, but I'm not dressed up for it" Jude exclaimed.

"It's ok, neither am I" Tommy assured.

The hostess walked up to them and asked, "do you have a reservation?"

"Yes, it would be under Quincy" Tommy answered.

"Right this way please"

They followed her to a small room in the back, away from everything.

"Oh, Tommy did you get this special?" Jude asked mouth agape.

"Yeah, I didn't want anybody recognizing us"

**A/N: well is it ok? Is it longer? Tell me by REVIEWING:-)  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

After they ordered their food, Jude and Tommy had time to kill, but no one was speaking.

Until Tommy spoke.

"Jude I have to tell you something" Tommy said nervously.

Jude knew Tommy well enough that she could tell when he was nervous.

"Ok Tommy. Don't be so nervous. It's only me here. Whatever it is, it can't be so bad for you to be so nervous over it" Jude assured Tommy.

"That's the thing Jude. It is only you. You make me nervous Jude. You make me quiver every time I see you. But at the same time, I can't help but be happy when you are around. You make me feel like myself Jude. A better me. I love you Jude. I always have, ever since the first day we met. I'm sorry for what I did all those years ago."

Tommy confessed. He was very surprised at himself for letting his confession go that far.

Jude was crying a little.

"Oh Tommy, it's only you too. You make me nervous every time I see you. It will always be you. I guess I held on to the fact that maybe you would come back to me after you left. That never happened until now. I haven't been happier than I am now, Tommy. I suppose not having you in my life all these years, has made me realize how much I care about you. I love you too, Tommy. So stop saying sorry because, I forgive you Tommy. If I didn't love you so much, I wouldn't have" Jude was smiling.

That of course made Tommy smile.

Tommy moved both his hands across the table toward Jude's. Then Jude reached out her hands to Tommy's. They both connected their hands, which made them both smile as wide as they could.

Tommy and Jude both stood up, hands still entwined, and leaned towards each other and kissed for the first time in over a decade.

Then they both sat down to enjoy their meals, staring into each other's eyes the whole time.

When they ended dinner, they were holding hands all the way back to Tommy's Viper.

When they got in the car, Jude spoke after a long silence.

"Tommy, what are we going to tell Cece? I mean I have only know her for 2 months, so I really don't know how she would react to us"

He was driving now almost at his house.

"Jude if Cece was so excited when I told her you are her mom, then she will be just as excited when we tell her that we are back together" Tommy assured Jude.

Jude smiled at him. He looked over at her and he smiled back.

When they got to Tommy's house, Tommy went inside and Jude went next door to get Cece.

When she got back, she led Cece to the living room where Tommy was waiting for them.

"Cece, your mom and I have to tell you something" Tommy said right off the bat.

"Ok" Cece said.

Tommy looked over at Jude as if to say, 'are going to say it or should I?'.

Jude looked back at him in response, 'you say it, I still don't know her well enough'.

"Well, your mom and I are back together" Tommy said, not precisely sure of what Cece's response would be.

"Oh my G-d! I can't believe it! Finally! I mean that I know the way you look at each other, and it would happen eventually. I'm so happy for you!" she ran over and hugged both of her parents then ran up to her room to go to sleep.

"Wow, you were right Tommy. She took that extremely well" Jude said amazed.

Tommy just smiled.

"You should probably get home" Tommy said with his head drooping.

"Alright" Jude said reluctantly.

Tommy took Jude by the hand, led her outside to her house, and walked her up to her door.

"Goodnight Jude. Sweet dreams. I love you" Tommy was happy he got his girl back.

"Goodnight Tommy. Have wonderful dreams Tommy. I love you too" Jude was just as happy to get her Tommy back.

They both kissed each other passionately before going home.

They both were so happy to be together again.

**A/N: I'm not sure but maybe the next chapter or the next 2 chapters will be the last ones for this story. I might go on for longer. I don't know so just enjoy what is to come. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: this is going to be the last chapter of the story. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

Well 6 months have gone by and Tommy was in a jewelry shop looking for something for Jude.

(of course everyone knows what that is right? Something to do with a ring with a big diamond on the top)

He loved her so much and he wanted to do the right thing this time.

(kind of a flash back moment with no monologue)

Jude had convinced Tommy to let Cece go to an actual school. One day while Cece was at school, Tommy had convinced Jude to come over. One thing led to another and they were together again.

(end of kind of a flash back moment)

It has been a month since then, and Jude was throwing up in the toilet again.

She knew what that meant. She was pregnant, again.

_Well Tommy is taking me out to dinner tonight, so I'll tell him then._ Jude thought to herself.

Meanwhile where we left Tommy….

_Yes! I found it, the perfect ring!_ He said to himself.

It had a silver band with a huge diamond in the middle, with two sapphires on each side of the diamond.

He bought it and left.

That night Tommy was waiting outside of Jude's house with flowers in his hand. He rang the doorbell.

He heard her shuffling her feet inside.

"Hello Jude. You look very beautiful tonight. These are for you" Tommy said, handing her the flowers.

"Thank you Tommy. You look dashing yourself. Shall we go?" Jude said then asked.

"We shall" Tommy responded, directing Jude to his Viper.

The restaurant where Tommy took them was the same one they were at when they confessed their love for each other.

"Tommy, this is the same restaurant you took me to when we confessed our love for each other" Jude said to Tommy as he was opening her door for her.

"I know, I chose it for a purpose, that you'll find out this evening" Tommy responded.

Low and behold, they were led into that same empty room where they had been before.

When they ordered their food and were waiting for it to come, Tommy spoke.

"Jude I have something for you"

He took out a dark blue box from his jacket and moved it across the table.

"Open it" Tommy told her.

She gasped when she saw what it was.

_Oh my G-d! He's going to do it this time. He's doing it right this time. That ring is so beautiful._ Jude said to herself.

"Jude, you are my whole world. You mean the whole universe to me. I didn't want to make the same mistake I made back then, by not asking you at all, and running away. Jude Victoria Harrison, will you marry me?" Tommy asked, as he was on one knee.

_Yes! He finally did it. I was wondering when he would._ Jude thought to herself.

"Yes Tommy, I will marry you" she said with a happy tear rolling down her face.

He got up and wiped the tear off her face. He put the ring on her finger and was smiling the whole time.

"Tommy there is something that I have to say" Jude said.

"What would that be?" Tommy asked, curious as to what she was going to say.

"Well I'm pregnant again" Jude was very afraid that he would leave again.

"That is wonderful" Tommy exclaimed.

"You're not mad? You're not going to run away?" Jude asked confused.

"No. Not this time and never again" Tommy assured her.

She smiled.

Tommy got up and took her into his arms, in the tightest hug he could give to her, without crushing her.

**A/N: well that's my last chapter. Sorry it's short but I wanted to finish it. I really want to do a sequel to this story so PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
